A Roses Thorns
by Pachickpachah
Summary: Two Pokemon admit their love for each other. (I know, generic)


A Roses Thorns  
Love. An intense feeling of deep affection. Also, what I feel for her. I used to see her as pretty, but once she got her hands on a stone that someone dropped, she became beautiful. Her red and blue roses bloomed so vividly and her pale white hair fell with such elegance. As I watched her dance in the meadow to her own Grasswhistle tune, I thought about me and her. It seemed unlikely that she would even think about interacting with me, a tall, skinny scarecrow covered head to toe in dark green thorns and a tricorne hat of the same hue was always on my head, concealing my intimidating yellow eyes in shadow. I sighed as I leaned against a tree and continued to watch Roserade's beautiful dance.  
He was watching me from the forest surrounding the meadow. He tries to hide, but his eyes glow ever so faintly that If you we're not looking, you would not see them. But those eyes. They were always so comforting, and so dreamy. The only eyes I let watch me dance. His hat hid those dreamy eyes, giving him that tough look I found myself attracted to, but I could not tell him. It would be so awkward, because I love him. Expressing my feelings would mean a kiss. One kiss, and my life dream would be fulfilled, but that could never happen. I sighed as my song ended and my dance stopped. I sulked into the forest, checking Cacturne to see if he was still watching me, but his head was turned down, hiding those dreamy eyes.  
As Roserade left the meadow and her beautiful song ended, I followed her through the forest until we got to a small, sandy beach. Roserade sat down on the sand, but I remained in the cover of the shadows. She said something, but I could not hear most of it.  
"I wish... see... me" then, she sat on the golden sand, enjoying the sun's final rays. As the day ended and night began, Roserade fell asleep. When I heard her soft, even breathing, I emerged from my hiding place, and lay next to her, resting my head on my hands. Laying on my back, I looked up at the darkening sky as stars began to appear until finally, my eyes began to droop and I followed the Bouquet Pokèmon to the land of dreams  
Cacturne and I laughed as he fell on the soft grass of the meadow. He stood up and brushed some grass of.  
"I told you," Cacturne said, "I can't dance."  
"Of course you can," I told him between stifled chuckles, "come here, just do what I do." He walked over to me and stood to my right. I was about to demonstrate a simple dance, but my left food hit a rock, and I tripped. I almond hit the ground, but suddenly, Cacturne grabbed me, spun me around and before I knew it, he was towering over me, both his arms under my back, and I was swept off of my feet.  
"I love you, Roserade," Cacturne whispered ever so quietly in my ear. Our mouths inched closer together. Closer... closer... closer...  
I awoke with a start. So close, but it was just a dream. Nothing more than the dream again. I saw Cacturne sleeping by me, and in my surprise, I ran back into the forest.  
The chirping of Taillows woke me up. Instinctually, I was angry at them, but when I saw Roserade missing, my anger vanished instantly and I shot up. I also saw her small, round footprints leading back into the forest. Without any hesitation, I followed them until I got back to the meadow. I must've made a lot of noise making my way there, because Roserade instantly knew of my presence.  
"Hello," she said meekly, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Her knowledge of my existence made me blush, too.  
"Hey," I responded awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly, there was a rustling of the leaves behind Roserade. Then, two young boys came out from between the trees. Looking around, their eyes widened in disbelief when their eyes set on her.  
"That's a Roserade," one boy said.  
"But aren't those only found in Sinnoh?" The other one asked, their eyes still big and glued to Roserade. She and I watched the two humans converse, wondering what they might be planning to do.  
"Which is why we have to catch this one!" The first child eagerly added with a malicious smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he pulled a Pokèball off of his belt. Upon hearing his intent, I stepped in front of Roserade.  
"Run," I told her, looking over my shoulder. I refused to let her be caught.  
I ran back into the forest, per Cacturne's instructions. "Had he been... protecting me?" I thought. "Is he showing affection towards me?" As if to prove my hypothesis, I turned back towards Cacturne and the two boys. One boy had a Kirlia, and, being the dark-type that he is, she did not pose much of a threat. However, the other was using a Scyther, and, again, being the dark type that he is, Cacturne was loosing to him. Without even considering the potential consequences, I ran back.  
"Go back!" Cacturne said, but I was determined to stay.  
"I won't leave you!" I shouted back. The Scyther was about to hit him with a Fury Cutter, but I pushed Cacturne out of the way, and Scyther's bladed arm got lodged in a tree. The Kirlia, knowing that Cacturne was invulnerable to most of its attacks, switched her target to me. Seeing this, I whistled my Grasswhistle tune again, but this time, I focused it towards the Emotion Pokèmon. Her eyes began to droop, and she collapsed to the forest floor in a sleeping heap. Cacturne and I retreated back into the forest, leaving the two trainers disappointed in their attempt to catch me.  
Roserade and I were running through the forest when we got to the beach again. Roserade collapsed on the soft sand. I thought it was from exhaustion, but unfortunately I was wrong. I ran over to her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and even. _Kirlia's Synchronize must have affected her_, I concluded. I repositioned her so that she looked more comfortable , and I sat next to her so that my shade covered most of her body. I watched the rising sun as the time neared what humans call "noon", and I awaited Roserade's awakening.  
Cacturne and I laughed as he fell on the soft grass of the meadow again. He stood up and brushed some grass off.  
"I told you," he said, "I can't dance." But I do not react, because I know it is just the dream... again.  
"Roserade," Cacturne asked, "what's wrong?" But still, I say nothing. I decide that since this is only a dream and it has no effect on the real world, I should live my dream.  
"Cacturne," I said, "there's something I need to tell you." Cacturne and I sat down together. I looked up into his eyes. I heaved a sigh.  
"I love you," I told him. I waited for a response, but when none came, I began to lose hope. Then, Cacturne's mouth grew into a twisted grin as he doubled over laughing. Tears poured from my eyes, because I knew that I could do nothing, for it only was the dream again.  
"Roserade,"I whispered fiercely, trying to shake her awake, "Roserade, wake up!" Relief rushed through me when her eyes groggily opened.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you were crying in your sleep." I told her.  
"Oh, just ignore that," she said with a blush, which made it obvious that I should not ignore it.  
"Please," I requested, "tell me what's wrong." A look of uneasiness struck Roserade's face.  
"I-I can't," she said, her blush becoming more prominent.  
"Yes, you can," I tried to get her to spill. She heaved a sigh.  
"Well," she said, "I've been having these dreams, about you, and me, and I guess what I'm trying to say is," she hesitated before finishing, "I love you." My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She turned to run from the immediate embarrassment that came after her admission, but I held her back.  
"I wish you would've told me a long time ago," Cacturne said, pulling me in close. I trembled in fear of what he might do, but I didn't attempt to break free. But what he did next surprised me. Cacturne swept me off my feet, both his arms under my back.  
"I love you, too," he whispered ever so quietly into my ear. Our mouths inched closer together, just like in my dreams, only this time, the kiss did happen, and I knew that our love would be everlasting, that we would be together forever like a rose and its thorns.  
~ "I wish Cacturne could see something in me"

-Roserade


End file.
